Commonly configured gun and rifle silencers include series of baffles, vanes, and walls arrayed about the path of a fired bullet at or near the muzzle of the firearm. Such baffles, vanes, and walls commonly form sound reflection chambers which open radially inwardly at the weapon's bullet conveying bore or channel. Portions of a sonic blast generated upon firing the weapon enter such chambers and are reflected, producing sound suppression. Such silencer chambers commonly exclusively reflect portions of the sonic blast radially inwardly toward the axial bullet passageway. Such exclusive radially inward reflection of the sonic blast undesirably diminishes the ability of the suppressor to reduce the intensity of the portion of the sonic blast which emits from the weapon's muzzle.
The instant inventive sound suppressing gun barrel solves or ameliorates problems and deficits noted above by specially configuring the barrel of a gun barrel or rifle barrel to include specialized sonic blast diverting “U” channel structures.